


Dean's Surprise Visit

by angelcastiel72



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But not pG, Calling, Cas walks in, Destiel - Freeform, Masturbating, Motel, Orgasm, Porn, Smut, Surprised Dean, alone time, angel - Freeform, cum, kind of, magazine, not sex, pre-fallen angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcastiel72/pseuds/angelcastiel72
Summary: Dean accidentally calls out to Cas while... Oops?





	Dean's Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Short little (slightly awkward) Destiel fic to lighten the fandom! Enjoy ;)

Dean’s loose jeans draped over the side of his bed and his boxers lazily pulled around his ankles. He couldn't think about the lumpy motel bed or the Busty Asian Beauties magazine lying on his stomach, as a numbing bliss washed over his mind. He doesn't even hear the name softly slip past his lips, “Cas.”

He comes back down to earth to feel a warm substance drip down his arm. He sulks in the feeling of pleasure, sighing as his body calms down from chills, and this time he notices the small whoosh by his bed and a gasp. He quickly opens an eye to be stricken with the sight of a blurry trenchcoat .

“Crap!” Dean sits up and uses his hand to cup his junk, “what the fuck Cas! Can’t you give a guy some space!”

“My apologies,” Cas’s voice is dry and muffled from facing away from Dean, “I came because you called.”

Dean’s face flushed with shame that only caused him to grow angrier and continue shouting at the naive angel, “I never called you!”

“I'm sorry I - I guess I’ll just leave then,” Cas said quickly, still facing away from the hunter before vanishing. 

Dean Leaned his head back and groaned, “friggin angels.”


End file.
